particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Avanti Istalia! Manifesto
The Avanti Istalia! Manifesto is the official Manifesto of the Avanti Istalia! party, a sort of party constitution, compiled in November 2374, that inspires and tries to give a precise punctuation to the party's ideology. =The reasons, the ways= Despite the ways by which this document has been written, even if the overall quality of the document is debatable, the essence of this is profoundly deep and was already at the center of several philosophical debates inside the party - rumors tell about Aemilius Fides, longtime high functionary of the party, having single-handedly written the first draft of the document while washing his teeth. Some report having seen him carrying an additional hand, probably due to genetical mutation, in order to carry out the difficult task of washing one's teeth AND writing a document at the same time; some others tell he got the inspiration from Uncyclopedia article on Grues but details are obscure and not verifiable. Those who claimed so have probably gotten eaten by a Grue indeed. =The structure= The document is mainly based on two parts: the first, philosophical one, explains the views on ideology and society, and explains the need of a more empirical mentality in order to build an efficient social and political system, then evaluates, starting from the analysis of two opposite ideologies, totalitarianism and capitalism, which is the best ideology to start from from a serie of reasons. The second part explains in detail the structure of the ideal system, a moderate libertarianism, and is a more technical one, covering details as taxes, society classification, welfare system. Following is the integral version of the text, English and Italian version. Istalian version Sull'anarco-capitalismo come modello di società Ambizione del governatore di una società sarebbe quella di saper trovare il modello migliore per la sua società, attraverso l'analisi dei vari sistemi politico-economici e quindi sociali. Si ha principalmente una comprensione dualistica dei grandi sistemi, dei meccanismi dei grandi sistemi che regolano, muovono l'anima della società verso una certa direzione, ovvero il sistema economico, il sistema politico-sociale. Tale comprensione dualistica può essere espressa quindi in visione matematico-intellettuale e visione empirica. Una visione matematico-intellettuale, una concezione perfetta, un'ideale dunque, sotto la quale si analizza il sistema dall'interno dei suoi meccanismi studiandoli e comprendendone la dinamica, sviluppando poi appunto un sistema perfetto che va sotto il nome di ideologia. D'altra parte, esiste una visione più empirica, derivante perlopiù dall'esperienza, dal sedimentare di conoscenze apprese per uso e per comprensione lenta e costante, a riguardo del funzionamento di una società e di come la regola. Ora, un punto di vista esclusivamente e precisamente matematico non può tener conto della naturale imprecisione della casistica, della scienza della probabilità e primariamente delle debolezze umane della società come singolo e come collettivo. Ancora, una sola visione empirica è sommaria superficiale e il più delle volte errata. È dunque necessario un attento e continuo bilanciamento – perché l'una è necessaria e complementare all'altra – delle due visioni, affinché non solo si possano comprendere con un occhio critico i movimenti che la società compie, e ciò da cui è mossa, ma anche saper cogliere l'essenza diversificatrice ed unificatrice di una società, e conseguentemente saper sviluppare un sistema adeguato, in poche parole un'ideologia snaturata dal suo contenuto troppo 'perfetto'. Ergo, in linea di massima ne consegue che *Tutte le ideologie - già intrinsecamente perfette ma è doveroso sottolinearlo - sono destinate a fallire sotto il peso di una società imperfetta. Ideologia o utopia sono due nomi della stessa concezione, un non-luogo che non può esistere perché riesce nel suo concepimento che nella teoria raggiunge la perfezione sotto ogni punto di vista, ma nella pratica, questo paradosso apparentemente inspiegabile se non con l'uso di tecniche empiriche poco scientifiche ma in questo caso necessarie, crolla su sé stessa. Si prendano i due estremi ideologici che conosciamo: il comunismo/totalitarismo à la 1984 e l'anarco-capitalismo oggettivista – termini imprecisi ma inerenti – caro ad Ayn Rand. Il comunismo/totalitarismo che dir si voglia, in poche parole, fallisce nell'intento di creare un sistema di controllo assoluto e totale sulla vita del singolo, che si sente soffocato nelle sue aspirazioni e nelle sue volontà, e nell'impossibilità di creare appunto un apparato che riesca a controllare e manovrare ogni cosa. L'anarco-capitalismo fallisce nell'intento di creare un non-sistema di libertà assoluta dove in teoria la collettività, da sola, secondo il principio del bisogno collettivo dovrebbe essere capace a creare il modello migliore per sé, ma fallisce sotto il peso dell'imperfezione intrinseca del singolo e della società. Abbiamo qui delineato in breve una visione ideologico-matematica di un modello societario, espresso sulla visione di controllo assoluto del totalitarismo e della libertà assoluta dell'anarco-capitalismo, e allo stesso tempo una visione empirico-comune di ciò che è la società e di come si comporta – il non sopportare un controllo eccessivo e il restringimento delle proprie ambizioni e per contro il non comprendere il bisogno di sacrificarsi per il bene comune dove controllo non c'è. E infatti da un modello estremo quali sono questi due, abbiamo nella realtà e nel concepimento di pensiero diversi modelli moderati, quali il socialismo e l'assistenzialismo statale, il liberismo economico e l'economia di mercato o capitalismo moderato. Sono correnti, compromessi che partono da un ideale e lo sacrificano in parte in virtù di un più adeguato funzionamento. Ergo, *L'ideologia è un sistema perfetto ma non funzionale nel suo principio: ne deriva naturalmente un più umano sistema praticabile. *Il sistema praticabile è un compromesso ideologico-empirico che deve partire comunque da una ideologia, per mantenerne i valori fondanti su cui deve esprimersi, ma che deve saper adattare alla società. Tenendo conto di tutti questi fattori, in teoria il compito del governatore sarebbe quello di fare una conta tra quello che potrebbe essere il miglior bilanciamento tra controllo/non-controllo e decidere cosa sia meglio. Ma noi, attraverso un'altra serie di meccanismi, sappiamo già qual è il miglior orientamento generale che bisogna intraprendere. Innanzitutto, partiamo dal modello ideologico: il modello da scegliere è l'anarco-capitalismo, ideologicamente, e un più vago liberismo economico in pratica, che analizzeremo con più dettaglio più avanti. Dimostriamo ora, attraverso la visione matematico-ideologica i motivi a favore di questo modello e attraverso la visione empirica – e la sua derivazione prettamente ideologica – l'inevitabile scelta verso il liberismo economico. Si hanno dunque due concezioni, una assoluta e una relativa, sul bene per l'uomo, entrambe conviventi perché contenutisticamente diverse in ciò che riguardano sul concetto di bene. *Ogni uomo ricerca il bene per sé stesso -> concezione assoluta *Ogni uomo ricerca ciò che è bene per sé stesso -> concezione relativa Ergo, l'anarco-capitalismo permette ad ogni singolo di ricercare ciò che è bene, quello che è il proprio scopo della vita, mentre per contro un totalitarismo impone un modello di bene che non tutti condividono. Ergo, *La differenza di concezioni sul bene impone la nascita di un termine, la libertà individuale. Se ogni uomo ricerca il bene e ognuno ha un'idea diversa a riguardo **L'unico vero bene assoluto è difendere la propria libertà **Dovere unico di uno Stato è difendere la libertà del cittadino **La libertà è l'unico sacrosanto valore assoluto da cui scaturiscono tutti gli altri valori relativi Tutto ciò è quasi una follia per un ragionamento prevalentemente empirico ma sicuramente più sensato. È inevitabile infatti che gli interessi del singolo vadano a scontrarsi con le libertà di un altro, e l'assenza di un controllo statale sulla vita e sulla formazione morale del singolo porti alla degenerazione del potere e al crollo della società stessa. Tuttavia, è da questa follia ideologica, follia apparente invero, che partono i principi di una corrente moderata, in questo caso il liberismo ispirato alla difesa della libertà individuale, follia ideologica su cui bisogna basarsi per creare un sistema prevalentemente giusto – ovverosia adeguato alle ambizioni dei più – per il maggior numero di persone. Tale sistema trova per noi posizione sotto il nome di liberismo economico. Il nostro liberismo in dettaglio Not implemented yet. English version On the anarcho-capitalism as a society ideal The ideal governor of a society aspires to apply the best model to this society by analysing the different economic and political systems, and ultimately social systems. We can individuate a dualistic conception of these systems that lead society towards one direction, systems that we label as economic and political, and social. This dual conception can be expressed as either mathematical-ideological or empirical. Translation in Progress Our liberal way in detail Not implemented yet. Category:Istalia